


Unexpected Gift

by Torisan



Series: Final Fantasy Cult of Noctis Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torisan/pseuds/Torisan
Summary: Prompt was "Surprise Gift" This is set during brotherhood time frame.





	Unexpected Gift

Noctis entered his apartment, toeing off his shoes at the door he dropped his bag he lookers around his place. It was spotless... all of his mess had been cleaned out and scrubbed clean. Ignis had been here... again. He sighed and made his way deeper inside his home. Heading towards the kitchen he wondered if Ignis had left any food for him or if he would have to order take out.  
Looking down at the sparkling clean counters he spotted a small black velvet jewelry box, with a folded note next to it. Picking up the note first he was confused. It wasn't his birthday or any gift giving holiday that he knew of. He opened the note and read...  
"Noctis, my son,  
I had this made for your mother when we were married. She always wore it with love, for me and in time for you as well. Before her passing she made me promise to give it to you. You are old enough now to understand the true value of this gift. And the gift she gave to us both.  
Love,  
Your Father, Regis  
Setting the note aside he picked up the box, the black velvet soft under his fingers as he held the box up. Slowly, his heart heavy he opened the small jewelry box. Inside was a delicately wrought silver pendent in the shape of a scull. Noctis ran his finger tips over the pendent amazed at the simple beauty of the pendent. He smiled as a single tear fell down his cheek for the mother he never got the chance to know. "Thank you Mom." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the same pendent that Igins wears.


End file.
